Eddy Star
by B. J. Williams
Summary: After Double-D created a device to teleport small objects, Ed accidently sets it off and the Eds and the crew are sent to Kasukabe, Japan where they meet up with the characters from Lucky Star. I don't know what to rate it, so I'll go with "T" for safety.
1. The Ed Function

The Ed-Function

In the col-de-sack, Double-D was finishing something that he has been waiting to try. It looked like a stone lantern on top of a globe with plenty of computers around it that formed a platform. There were four electric rods around it to form the charge.

"Almost done." He stated. "Now, all I need now is…" Then, Ed shows up.

"What cha doing, Double-D?" he asked.

"I'm just finishing up my newest item that Eddy wanted."

"Does it make pancakes?"

"No, it's a transport device. Now, can you let me concentrate?" Then, Eddy shows up looking at the new thing that Double-D was working on.

"What's up Double-D?" asked Eddy.

"I'm working on the transport device."

"I thought we weren't going to do that idea." Ed was messing with the radius dial for the area being transported to a new destination.

"I thought I would do the idea and…" Ed was spinning the globe on the platform. "Ed, don't mess with the globe. It'll cause the device to activate prematurely!" Double-D then stopped the globe. His right index finger landed on Kasukabe, Japan.

"Right Index Finger destination confirmed." A computer voice stated. "Sending in three, two, one."

"Son of a…" Eddy stated.

A beam of light shone out of the device and a circular wave of light radiated outward covering the entire col-de-sack catching Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny/Plank, and Rolf/his farm animals by surprise.

"Rolf is most confused." Rolf explained.

"Yeah. I don't wanna know." Kevin stated.

Suddenly, the beam of light pulled on the circular ring of light really hard. Everyone that was in range would be sucked in. The Eds were the first to go in.

"I should have put a safety lock on the thing." shouted Double-D. The device broke after a few seconds but the reaction continued. "Oh crap!" Afterwards, the col-de-sack was empty. Except for a few others, that had no idea what just happened.

Meanwhile, in Kasukabe, Japan:

Izumi Konata, Kagami & Tsukasa Hiiragi, and Miyuki Takata just got out of class. Izumi was wondering something and could not help.

"Hey Kagami, I heard there was anime meeting today, wanna come?" Izumi asked.

"Haven't you forgotten, we were supposed to sleep over at Miyuki's house tonight." explained Kagami.

"Wait, it was tonight?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you remember?"

"Oh no. I forgot all about it. I got to prepare right away." Then, she ran home.

"Come to think of it." Tsukasa stated. "I forgot we were supposed to go to."

"I have to remind you, too?" Kagami asked.

"You just did." Izumi stated. Then, a light went across the sky. The three happened to notice. "I didn't know a comet was coming. I've seen animes like this where there is a crossover between two and they collide and…"

"Does your conversations always end up in anime?" Kagami asked.

"It doesn't have to." Then, the light spread out in a circle.

"Unfortunately, that might be the case."

Miyako noticed the light too. She noticed it was above Kasukabe. She noticed the smaller lights going down. One just happened to land right in front of her house. She rushed toward her house and when she reached here house. She noticed a boy wearing black jeans and an orange shirt with a black stocking cap on. He was holding a broken device (the one I described earlier).

"Oww, my back and torso." stated the person.

"Hello there." Miyuki said to the person. He looked up and saw a very cute girl looking down at him.

"Nazz, is that you?"

"Who's Nazz?"

Lucky Channel

"Hiya, Luckies." stated Akira in her cutesy voice. "It's time for Lucky Channel. I'm Akira Kogami and this is my assistant, Minoru Shiraishi. Da-da-da-da!"

"Well, thanks Akira." Minoru stated.

"Your welcome."

"Yes, We have a new stuff here today about, uhh. What was it again?"

"I don't know." said someone off stage.

"What's the point." stated Akira no longer sounding cute. "I mean, we are getting paid to do the same thing over and over again. And it gets rather boring"

"Akira?" Minoru asked.

"I wish we could do something different."

"Akira?"

"What is it?"

"There's a light outside."

"Of course, there's light outside. It's…" suddenly Rolf and his farm animals crashed through the ceiling. "What the hell?" The fall wrecked some of the set. Then, Rolf stood up in between Minoru and Akira. "Who the hell…? Then, the music played.

"Aww, we have to say good-bye now." Akira said sounding cute again. "Well, see you next time."

"And we will find out who this guy is." Minoru said.

"Bye-nii!" The board closed.

"Rolf is very confused right now." Rolf stated.

"Well, who are you anyway?" Minoru asked.


	2. The Eds and the Luckies

Eddy Star: The Eds and the Luckies

Double-D's vision began to clear up and noticed the cute girl was wearing a school girl uniform and had glasses. Then, he noticed she had long, pink hair.

"What a minute." Double-D said. "You're not Nazz."

"Sorry. I don't know who Nazz is." stated Miyuki.

"It's all right." Double-D looked around. "Ed? Eddy? Where are you?" At that point, he started to panic. "Oh no, I must have lost them and I don't even know where I am."

"Can you settle down?" Miyuki asked. "I know where we are."

"You do?" Double-D was suddenly calm.

"We are in Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" he was worried. "We're in Japan?"

"Yes. That's what I told you. I can help you find your friends."

"You can? Thanks."

"You are welcome."

"Oh. I'm Edward. My friends call me, Double-D."

"My name is Miyuki Kataka. I am pleased to meet you."

"Same here."

They began to search the area for Ed and Eddy in the surrounding area.

"Eddy, Double-D, where are you?" Ed said. He opened up a trash can and looked inside. "Eddy?" A short girl in a school girl uniform with long blue hair came to the can.

"What' cha looking at?" Konata asked Ed.

"Um. I'm looking for Eddy and Double-D."

"Eddy and Double-D? I haven't heard of that manga before. But I should help you." She looked in the trash can. "Hey, so that's where my missing manga was at."

"Uh. Eddy and Double-D are my friends."

"Oh. Well, I guess I can help you out."

"Do you know where you can get waffles?"

"No, but I do know where a good cake shop is."

"Cool."

"Shouldn't we be looking for your friends, uhh."

"Ed."

"Ed, I'm Izumi Konata. My friends call me Kona-chan."

The two began to look for Double-D and Eddy and while they did this they went to the cake shop Konata was talking about.

Tsukasa and Kagami were walking down the street. When, they ended up bumping into a short guy in a yellow shirt and jeans. They knocked him down accidently.

"Hey. Can you watch where you are going?" Kagami asked.

"Well, excuse me. You were the one who bumped into me." Eddy replied back. "But I don't have time for this, I have to look for Ed and Double-D."

"Ed?" Kagami asked.

"Double-D?" Tsukasa asked. At this point, Eddy was confused.

"You know, the first one is tall and yellow. The second one has an orange shirt and a black ski hat on." Eddy explained.

"Never heard of them." Kagami stated bluntly.

"Well, sis, should we help this guy?" Tsukasa asked Kagami.

"We can't right now. We have to get ready." stated Kagami. "But if it is one our way, I suppose we could." She turned her attention to Eddy. "Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Eddy." He replied. "You are?"

"Kagami Hiiragi. And this is my sister, Tsukasa." Then, Tsukasa's phone went off. Tsukasa picked up her cell phone from her pocket. She got a text message from Kona-chan. So, she checked her phone. "Got a message from Kona-chan?"

"Yeah." Tsukasa replied.

"Let me guess. She's asking about a new video game, right?"

"No, it's not that."

"What is it?" Kagami asked with a changed mood.

"She found a person called Ed."

"Ed?" asked Eddy.

"She said that he was looking for two people known as Double-D and Eddy."

"That Ed has to be one of the two I am looking for."

"What about the packing for the sleepover?" Kagami asked.

"She said that she found him after she was set." replied Tsukasa.

"Can you tell her that we found Eddy?"

"I would but… the battery just died."

Lucky Channel

"Hiya, Luckies." Akira said very cutely. "It's time for lucky channel. So, get up and say 'Yay!'."

"And I'm Minoru Shiraishi. Hello, everyone." Minoru said.

"Rolf wonders what is going on." Rolf stated.

"I almost forgot; this is Rolf, our new assistant." Akira stated. "I will admit this is something new."

"Yes. It is. What does the son of a shepard do here?"

"Uhh. Listen, you can assist in Lucky Channel." Akira was in her regular voice. "We do comments on stuff about episodes and other random stuff."

"Rolf didn't know about that."

"Excuse me? Have you seen any talk shows?"

"No, Rolf mostly does farm chores."

"What the hell! I've never seen someone…"

"Can you calm down, Akira?" Minoru asked Akira just as the music started playing.

"Oh no. We ran out of time." Akira said very cutesy. "Anyway, I hope you reply about the show and you say you love me too. Okay?"

"We'll see you later." Minoru said.

"Bye-nii!" The board closed.

"So what do you mean by farm chores?" Akira asked in her normal voice.

"Well, Rolf needs to do them." Rolf replied. "Or Rolf gets the cardboard."

"The cardboard?"


	3. The Reunion of Eds

The Reunion of Eds

Konata and Ed left the cake shop after eating cake and taking some cake to-go. They were going to head to Miyuki's house.

"So, when we get to Miyuki's house, are we going to watch some anime whatever that is?" asked Ed.

"Yeah." replied Konata. "I'm an expert at anime. Who knows maybe on the way we might encounter your friends." Then, Tsukasa, Kagami, and Eddy found them.

"Kona-chan." Tsukasa shouted.

"Hey, Tsukasa."

"EDDY!" Ed shouted. He ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Okay. You can let go, Ed." Eddy stated. Then, Ed let go of Eddy.

"So, this is Eddy?" Konata asked Ed.

"Yep." Ed stated.

"And you are Ed?" Kagami asked.

"Yes. I am." Ed replied. "So… now what?"

"We are going to look for Double-D." Eddy replied. "So, where are we going to?"

"I told you, we are going to Miyuki-chan's house." Kagami replied.

"We should get going soon before I forget." Tsukasa stated.

"Yeah. We should." Kagami said. Then, the group of five was then going to Miyuki's house. On the way, they noticed a guy on a motorcycle go by but the biker didn't stop to look he just continued on his way.

"Who was that?" Kagami asked with wonder.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Eddy replied. "That might have been Kevin."

"Kevin?"

"He's a biker."

"Okay." So, they continued to Miyuki's house.

The five arrived at Miyuki's house. The house was appropriately prepared for the guests, which was a rarity for the house to be that way. Kagami knocked on the door. Then, a few seconds later, a women with short pink hair comes out in her pajamas.

"Oh, hello there." Miyuki's mother, Yukari said.

"Are you Miyuki?" Ed asked.

"No. I'm her mother."

"Wow."

"Anyway, so this is everyone?"

"Yep. I'm Ed." He points to Eddy. "And this is Eddy."

"Nice to meet you, Ed and Eddy."

"So, where's Miyuki?" Eddy asked.

"She's inside talking to her new friend?"

"New friend?" the group of five asked.

"Yes. Her new friend named Edward."

"What's going on, Mrs. Kataka?" Double-D asked from inside.

"Miyuki's friends are here." Yukari stated.

"You can come in." Miyuki said. So, the five went in and found Miyuki and Double-D talking to each other. Then, the two noticed them.

"Double-D." Ed stated.

"Hey, Ed." Double-D replied before Ed hugged him tightly. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ed, you can let go. Ow."

"Hey, Double-D." stated Eddy.

"So, this is Double-D?" asked Kagami.

"Yep." replied Ed.

"Oh. Double-D," asked Miyuki. "Are these the friends you told me about?"

"They are." Double-D replied. "These are my two friends, Ed and Eddy."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." Eddy replied.

"Don't mind me asking but what were you talking about?" asked Tsukasa.

"Double-D was just telling me on how he got here. It's a very interesting story." Miyuki answered.

"I would like to tell you." Double-D spoke. "Would you guys sit, so I can explain?"

"This is going to be interesting." stated Kagami in a sarcastic manner. The girls and the other two Eds sat down to hear Double-D's story.

"Ed, Eddy, you were there when this happened, remember?" Double-D asked.

"Yep." Ed stated.

"Yeah. I hear ya." Eddy responded.

"As I said, I and my two friends came from the town called Peach Creek. And from this broken device we were teleported from Peach Creek to Kasukabe. I also made a serum that would be helpful in a time like…"

Double-D looked around and he couldn't find it. "Where is my serum?" Eddy ran out of the room and went to the bathroom to throw up. He dropped a silver-colored can.

"Oh no." Double-D said.

"What is it?" Miyuki asked.

"Eddy must have drunk all of the serum and it could do something bad to him." Eddy came out all okay.

"I'm sorry about that." Eddy replied. "Now, I could get back to my seat." Eddy decided to sit in the sunlight but when he did, his skin began to sparkle.

"Or do something completely ridiculous." Double-D said holding back laughter. Everyone was trying to hold back there laughter. Tsukasa and Kagami failed.

"What?" Eddy asked.

Lucky Channel

"Hi Luckies." Akira stated in a very cute voice. "It's now time for Lucky Channel. Whoopee."

"With Minoru Shiraishi and the son of a shepard as the assistants." stated Rolf.

"So, how about we do a character introduction?"

"Okay, first we have Ed." Minoru stated.

"Ah; one of the Ed boys." Rolf stated.

"It says that he is very strong and kind character, yet he is simple minded."

"Yes. That is true."

"Yes." Akira said in her regular voice. "But why does he have a unibrow?"

"Honestly, I haven't the slightest idea." Minoru said.

"The son of a shepard doesn't know either." stated Rolf.

"I think he would be a little more mature without it." Akira said. "He doesn't act mature." She was about to through a fit.

"Akira." Minoru said.

"I mean, seriously, he makes up random questions in the middle of conversions. Is he a…?" Then, the music plays.

"Oh…" Akira stated in her very cute voice. "We have to say good-bye so soon. I'm sad to leave."

"So, we will see you next time?" Rolf asked.

"I guess." Minoru said.

"Bye-Bye everybody." Akira stated. The board closed.

"What does he like anyway?" Akira said in her normal voice.

"Well, he ends up liking to pet my chickens."

"WHAT!"


	4. Hit Two Birds with an Ed

Hit Two Birds with an Ed

The next day, the Eds made residence in Kasukabe for the time being. The other kids wondered where they were and set up residents too. But the Eds didn't know about the other kids coming through until a few days later.

The Eds were at lunch at the new school. Kagami, Eddy, Tsukasa, were sitting with each other. Double-D came by.

"Hey, Double-D." Kagami stated.

"Hello there." replied Double-D.

"Have you seen Miyuki anywhere?"

"She's sick today. I plan to visit her after school."

"That's stinks."

"Still I haven't…" Then, Double-D looked up. "What the…" The others turned around and saw someone come up. A guy came walking to them. He was wearing jeans, a leather jacket, a red baseball cap, and wore sunglasses.

"Kevin?" Eddy stated.

"Yo." Kevin replied.

"Kevin, I didn't expect you to be here."

"I want to know what is going on here. Why am I here?"

"Well, it's hard to explain." Double-D stated.

"But you explained it well the other day." Kagami said to Double-D. Kevin noticed her talking.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked her.

"I'm Kagami Hiiragi and this is my sister, Tsukasa." Kagami replied.

"Hi." Tsukasa said.

"Hey there." Kevin said to the two of them. "Well, I have to meet up with some friends soon. I have to go. See ya, Kagami." Kevin stated before he left. Kagami felt something strange in her but she didn't say anything. Then, Ed and Konata arrived.

"Hi, Kona-chan." Tsukasa said.

"Hi." Konata replied.

"Hey guys." said Ed.

"Who was that guy who walked by?" Konata asked Kagami.

"That's Kevin." Kagami replied. "He's rides a bike I've heard."

"A bad boy, I see." She smirked. "Perfect for Kagamin."

"I heard that." Kagami stated with an annoyed response.

"I have a new theory for this odd situation." Double-D stated. "Remember, the time when we were transported here, you guys."

"Yeah." Eddy replied.

"I believe we were not the only ones sucked in. My theory was the entire col-de-sack was sucked in." Then, Eddy had a bad thought.

"I hope the Cankers or my brother didn't get sucked in."

"Who are the Cankers?" Konata asked.

"They used to stalk us all the time."

"Oh."

"Who's your brother?" Tsukasa asked Eddy.

"A total dick!"

"Oh, dear."

"Yeah, that was a few years ago." Double-D stated.

"Does anybody like sausages?"

"What kind?" asked Konata.

"What do you mean what kind?" The room was silent for a moment.

"Did you play another adult game before you came?" Kagami asked.

"What?" Ed and Konata asked.

"I know what you are thinking of Konata, you can't hide it."

"I was talking about smoked sausage." Ed said.

"You weren't talking about…"

"Kagamin's a perv." Konata stated.

"Am not."

Lucky Channel

As the board came down, Akira and Minoru were having an argument and Rolf was the only one paying attention to what the cameraman was doing.

"Hello luckies, this is the son of a shepard." Rolf stated. "And these are Minoru and Akira." He noticed that they were in an argument. "Guys?"

"Why did those guys give me tickets to see, Lee-man?" Akira complained in her normal voice. "Minoru was the one who like Lee-man, not me."

"Guys."

"You should settle down, Ms Akira." Minoru stated. "There was probably was a misunderstanding at the mail service."

"GUYS! AKIRA AND MINORU, GUYS!" Rolf shouted. That got their attention.

"What?" the both of them said to Rolf.

"Lucky Channel already started."

"Oh shit. Why didn't you say something?" Akria asked.

"The son of a shepard tried to tell you."

"Never mind that. Let's get going."

"Uh, hey Hitoshi." Minoru asked. "What were we going to talk about?" Now, Hitoshi Akimoto was the cameraman for Lucky Channel.

"Hold on a minute." Hitoshi said off the stage. "I need to find the plan. Ah, here it is. You were supposed to talk about Red Bull but we ran out of time."

"Red Bull? What is this, an energy drink commercial?" asked Akira. "This is Lucky Channel. There is no advertising in Lucky Channel." Then the music started to play.

"Nuw. I guess it's time to say good-bye now." Akira said in her cute voice. "I apologize for any complication. Well, anyway people make mistakes."

"We'll see you next time." Minoru stated.

"Bye-nii!" Akira stated. Then, the board closed.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Akria stated in her normal voice.

"It wasn't a complete loss." stated Hitoshi. "I met a cute girl named Nazz."

"Rolf knows Nazz." Rolf explained.

"What's she like?"


	5. Raining Cats and Eds

Raining Cats and Eds

It was now a new day. Ed was invited to Konata's house because they have become good friends since they first met and that they had similar interests. Ed was just outside Konata's house when he encountered his little sister Sara. The girl was dressed in pink as usual and she was hanging out with Jimmy, who wore his similar outfit. This time through recovery, his retainer was slightly smaller.

"Ed!" Sara shouted.

"Yes. Baby sister." Ed replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invited to Konata's house."

"Who's Konata?" At that moment, Izumi Konata came out. She was slightly confused about the conversation.

"Hey, Ed." Konata stated to Ed.

"Konata, nice to see you again." Ed replied.

"So, this is Konata?" Sara asked.

"Yeah." Konata said.

"Anyway, I'm Sara. And this is my friend , Jimmy."

"Hi there." Jimmy stated.

"Hey, Jimmy and Sara." replied Konata with her cat-like smile. "Jimmy, why do you have a retainer?"

"Don't ask."

"Oh. Ed, Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Ed replied.

"Okay. Come on in; there is someone here who would like to me you." So, the two headed inside and they saw a girl with red hair in her pajamas and she was playing a video game when she noticed, Konata and Ed.

"Hi there." she said.

"Hi there. Ed, this is my cousin, Yutaka Kobayakawa."

"Hi there, I'm Ed." Ed stated.

"Nice to meet you." Yutaka said. Ed and Konata sat down on the couch.

"So, Ed what do you like to do?" Konata asked Ed casually.

"Well," Ed responded. "I like hanging with friends and seeing sci-fi stuff."

"Have you seen any anime?"

"No. I haven't."

"Would you like to see some later?"

"Sure." Then, there was a phone call. "I'll get it." Then, Ed picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hey, is Izumi here at the moment?" said a female voice.

"Yeah. She's here."

"Can you hand the phone to her?"

"Okay." Then, he handed the phone to her.

"Hello." Konata replied.

"This is your teacher, Nanako Kuroi."

"Oh hey."

"I need to remind you about the assignment that is due Monday."

"Don't worry, it'll be done."

"It should be. Just remember it, okay?"

"I will." Then, another call came in. "I got to go. Bye." Then, she went to the other line. "Hello?"

"Hello, I wonder what's going on at your house." Tsukasa asked.

"Ed's at my house. Wanna come over?"

"Sure. Just let me do something, okay?"

"Okay, that's fine."

"Did you hear that Double-D tried out for the soccer team?"

"No, I didn't hear about that."

"I heard that he made it on the team, like Miyuki-chan did for track and field."

"Double-D's on the soccer team?" Ed asked.

"We don't know yet." Konata said.

"Oh, you want pickles?"

"I guess."

"I'll go to the fridge and get some..." Then, Ed noticed one of Rolf's chickens. "Chicken." Then Ed heads for the chicken and the chicken runs off. A chase occurred with Ed and the chicken. Konata and Yutaka got a laugh from that. Then, he comes back with the chicken; he was petting the chicken.

"What's so funny?" Tsukasa asked.

"Ed just chased after a chicken to pet it." Tsukasa giggled at that. "And he succeeded. I don't know how, but he did. Say what's been up with Eddy?"

"Um. Big sis said he was trying to do stuff that is not like himself."

"What's that mean?"

"I don't know. He didn't act this way until Kevin appeared the other day."

"Probably, has something to do with Kagamin."

"Maybe."

"Konata, what was I going to get?" Ed asked.

"You were going to get the pickles." Konata replied to Ed.

"Okay."

Lucky Channel

"Hi luckies, it's time for lucky channel." Akira said in a very cute voice. "So, lift your hands and say 'yay'. I'm Akira Kogami, your navigator, and these two gentlemen are Rolf and Minoru Shiraishi. Tada."

"Rolf is good to be back." Rolf said.

"Uh. Same here." stated Minoru.

"Today, we are…" Akira stated. Then, a white goat appeared. "Uh, can you not interrupt?" The goat stayed. "Come on, just go." The goat baaed.

"Not now, Victor." Rolf stated. Then, the goat left.

"Okay, moving on. We are now going to introduce Double-D."

"The second of the Ed boys."

Minoru cleared his throat before he read the description. "Edward, also what we know by as Double-D, is one of the smartest people in the class. He is a young inventor of many things, although, he is not the strongest. He might be the male version of Miyuki. This in itself is kind of creepy."

"It not that creepy." Akira stated in her normal voice. "They aren't that similar."

"What do you mean?"

"It also says in the description that he never removes his hat, so no one knows what's underneath his hat. You know."

"But Rolf knows the other Ed boys know what's under there." Rolf replied.

"Wait, he would tell the others about it and not us?" Akira was upset.

"Double-D wants it to be a secret."

"At least he should give us some sort of hint!" The music began to play.

"Awww." Akira stated in her cute voice again. "It time to leave now. It's sad when happy times like this end. Anyway, I hope you will continue to watch" as she winked.

"The crew and Rolf will see you next time." Rolf replied.

"Bye-nii!" The board closed.

"So, we should ask Double-D what is under the hat." She said in her normal voice.

"Wait, we shouldn't." Minoru said.


	6. Edmances Appear

Ed-mances Appear

Double-D was walking down the street with Miyuki to school after she got better from the influenza illness. It was sunny out that day; it rained the day before.

"I'm glad, you're feeling better, Miyuki." Double-D said.

"Thanks." Miyuki replied. "I would have to walk to school by myself because I ended up missing the bus. But I'm glad you came by."

"Yeah. It's good to walk with company." They didn't see a crack in the sidewalk and Miyuki tripped. Double-D caught her before she hit the ground. When he caught her, Miyuki blushed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She regained her balance and she got up. "Thanks for catching me."

"You're welcome." The two of them continued to walk down to school when they found Nazz. She wore low-rise jeans and red tennis shoes. She had a shirt sleeveless light blue T-shirt on with an unzipped dark blue vest on.

"Hey, Double-D. I haven't seen you in a while." Nazz said.

"Hi, Nazz. It's been a while." Double-D stated. "Nazz, I want to introduce you to Miyuki Takata."

"Nice meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Miyuki replied. They continued to walk to school.

"So Double-D, when did you meet Miyuki?" Nazz asked.

"Well. We met soon after we got here." Double-D replied. "I mean she found me first."

"That's true." Miyuki stated. The conversation continued until they got to the school.

"Well. It was nice seeing you, Double-D." Nazz said as she left for class.

"See you later." Double-D replied. "It's almost time for class."

"Um. You know, Double-D. I learned we are in the same class." Miyuki responded.

"Okay. I guess that is convenient." So, they went to class.

A while past, Kagami and Tsukasa were hanging out with Konata in the lunchroom. Kagami and Tsukasa had a regular lunch while as usual, Konata had a chocolate cornet.

"Hey Tsukasa, you did hear that Miyuki was late for school?" Konata said.

"I didn't hear about that." Tsukasa said.

"It's a wonder that she is late." Kagami replied. "She is almost never late for school."

"Doesn't she take the bus?"

"Yeah. But she missed the bus this time." Konata responded. "She later encountered Double-D and they walked to school together."

"That is nice. Come to think of it, Miyuki has hung out with Double-D a lot since he first appeared."

"I don't get that." Kagami replied.

"Maybe she has the hots for him." Konata said breaking the fourth wall.

"I can hear you. Besides, we don't even know why she hangs with him." She said with annoyance.

"Well. Why don't we ask her then, if she comes?" Just as she was speaking of Miyuki, she came for lunch.

"Speak of the devil, her she comes."

"Hello there." Miyuki said.

"Hey Miyuki. Why do you hang with Double-D a lot?" Konata asked.

"I don't know why I hang with him a lot." Konata gave Miyuki a catlike smile.

"You like Double-D, don't you."

"We are just friends." Miyuki started to blush.

"That's not what your face says." At that point, Miyuki noticed she was blushing.

"Okay, maybe a little."

"Remember those Mol Ed points?"

"Mol Ed points?"

"Remember to use them girl."

"I highly doubt you know what you are doing." Kagami said to Konata.

"I know what I'm doing, I seen enough anime to know how relationships work."

"No, you don't." Then, Kevin appeared on the scene.

"Hey, Kagami." Kevin stated. Kagami turned to Kevin.

"Hi, Kevin." Kagami stated.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Kagami blushed a little.

"I was just wondering where you guys were."

"Uh, you were." Kagami blushed more. "Well, you know where we are."

"I just was passing by here as well."

"Can you stop by my house sometime?"

"What?" Tsukasa asked.

"Okay. Well, I need to get going." Kevin responded.

"See you later." Kagami replied.

"Bye." Then, Kevin walked off.

"Kagamin likes Kevin." Konata said to Tsukasa.

"I guess." Kagami replied.

"Boyfriend…"

"Not that level."

Lucky Channel

"Hi Luckies." Akira said in her cute voice. "It's now time for Lucky Channel. I'm Akira Kogami, your navigator."

"I'm Minoru Shiraishi, the assistant." stated Minoru.

"The son of a shepard is Rolf." Rolf stated. "Has anyone seen Victor?"

"No. I haven't seen Victor." Minoru replied. "Who's Victor?"

"Victor is the goat of Rolf." Rolf replied.

"You own a goat?" Akira stated in her normal voice. "Why do you own a goat?"

"Rolf lived on a farm and Victor is one of the most known animals in the col-de-sack."

"What do you mean col-de-sack? You live on a farm."

"Rolf's farm is in a col-de-sack."

"What? Your farm is on a col-de-sack?"

"Yah."

"That doesn't make any sense." Akira stated angrily. "Why the hell would you have a farm in a col-de-sack? There is no sense in placing a farm right…" Then, the music started to play.

"Oh no." Akira said in her cute voice again. "It's time to say good-bye now. I hate it when happy times like these end. Remember to keep watching, I mean reading, for more Lucky Channel."

"And we will see you next time." Minoru said.

"See ya. Bye-Bye everybody." Then, a board that looked crummy came down.

"What the…" Akira said in her normal voice. "Why does the board look like crap?"

"That is what we had for a substitute." Hitoshi stated.

"Why the hell is the substitute board out? It looks like crap."

"The official one got eaten by a goat."

"VICTOR?" Rolf shouted.


	7. Uniform Crisis

Uniform Crisis

It was gym class and they were going to do three-on-three basketball. All the guys and girls were there. Kevin and Eddy were going up first. Eddy chose Ed and Double-D to be on his team. Kevin chose Jonny and Nazz to be on his team.

"Okay. Remember the rules." said the instructor. "This is supposed to be clean matches." After that the games began. An hour passed and the games were over. So, everyone went to the locker rooms.

"Konata, you did very excellent out there." Nazz said. "You did better than some of the guys."

"Thanks." Konata replied.

"Would you join a team?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"If I did, I miss my prime time anime shows."

"Yeah." Nazz replied "Right."

Double-D met up with his new instructor, Nanako Kuroi. He did this to help out with adjusting. Then, a guy in a blue mailman outfit came in carrying a package.

"Nanako?" the guy asked.

"Yes." Nanako replied.

"The eighteen uniforms you ordered are finally in. We apologize for the slow process. A cow got in our area and we could not get it out for a day."

"That's okay. You can just leave it on the table." The guy left the package on the desk.

"I have to formally say 'Thank you for using Shopee Uniform Company for all your uniform needs.' for each uniform delivery." The guy then left the area.

"Okay." Nanako turned her attention to Double-D. "We need to have you and your friends get these uniforms here."

"What is it to be?" Double-D asked.

"Each person is supposed to have a winter and summer uniform. You think you can handle it?"

"I guess."

"Thanks see ya." She was leaving the area.

"Wait, how do I…" Double-D asked but she all ready left. "know which is which?"Double-D was only left to wonder. "Okay, let's see. Now, whose uniforms are whose?" Then, Double-D gave out the uniforms to the students hoping he got the uniforms correctly.

The next day, he put on his uniform on. A dark-red gakuran with black shoes well he caught up with Miyuki and rode the bus to school. When they got there, things were out of wire. Eddy came up and the two noticed the outfit he was wearing was too big.

"Eddy," Double-D said "you are supposed to be wearing your uniform."

"I'm wearing the uniform you gave me." Eddy replied.

"But it's too big."

"I know this is too big. But this is what you gave me." Then, Nazz came in and appeared in her sailor uniform. One could tell it was too small. Her uniform was not able to cover her bra.

"Double-D, why is my uniform so small." Nazz said. "My chest is not going to fit in this." Then, Double-D was sweating due to the mistakes he was making.

"Oh, shit." Double-D stated knowing he had screwed up with the uniforms. "I must have made a mistake somewhere." He started to panic and feel embarrassed.

"It's an easy fix." Miyuki replied. "We'll just get the uniforms readjust and things will be fine again."

"Easy for you to say. It's much harder to do that. If we have to go anywhere, it would start now."

"Eddy, your uniform is too big so, it probably must be Ed's." Double-D said to Eddy.

"If that's the case, it would make a lot of sense." Eddy said in reply. Things were getting nowhere but nevertheless eventually they rounded up the uniforms and got them back together to the correct owners. In that room, only Double-D and Miyuki were in the room when the rearranging was complete. Then, at that point Nanako returned.

"Double-D, did you get the uniforms to the right owners?" she asked.

"It was a little tricky, but we managed to do so." Double-D replied.

"I'm glad you were able to handle that Double-D." Then suddenly, the same man that package came in. He was exhausted. "Hello?"

"I'm so sorry." said the guy.

"What for?"

"The uniforms. I gave you the wrong uniforms."

"Oh my god. You got to be kidding me." Another guy came in with the box of uniforms.

"The uniforms in here are your real uniforms." Then, Double-D fainted at that because he went through all of that work and it turned out all of them were wrong. Miyuki knelt down and helped Double-D. "What's wrong with him?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

Lucky Channel

"Hi there, Luckies." Akira said in her cute voice. "It's time for the seventh episode of Lucky Channel."

"Hello, there. Rolf is here." Rolf said. "Where's Minoru?"

"He went to get some stuff."

"Like what?"

"A location where the next Lucky Channel episode can take place."

"How come?"

"This is for a special treat for the readers."

"Yeah."

"What's taking him so long?" Akira said in her normal voice. "I mean, he's been out for a while and he hasn't come back yet."

"I heard he checked the weather." Hitoshi said.

"What? Check the weather? What for?"

"He said he wanted to do it outside."

"Why in the hell would he do it outside?" Akira shouted. "It's so flicking hot out there?" Then, Minoru came back in the studio but is not on the stage.

"I'm back." Minoru stated.

"Welcome back." Hitoshi replied. "Minoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in your boxers?"

"They're not boxers. How's about we go to the pool?" There was a silent moment. Rolf noticed that Akira was gone. The crew was then confused.

"Where's Akira?" Rolf asked. Akira appeared in her swimsuit.

"Yay. Off to the pool." Akira said in her cute voice. "Last one there's a rotten egg." She dashed off the stage and headed out the door.

"Hey, wait for me." Minoru said and he left.

"Bye-nii!" Rolf said and he had left too. The camera turned to reveal Hitoshi Akimoto. He had brown spiked hair and a little goatee. He had a black "Thrashed Mind" t-shirt on as well as jeans.

"Peace out." he said before he turned off the camera.


	8. Crazy Pool Eds: Part 1

Crazy Pool Eds: Part 1

It was hot out one day. Eddy was talking to Rolf about what was going on with Lucky Channel. So then, Eddy told his guys and the girls were informed. Then, all of them went to the Crazy Eights Pool Complex which was Kasukabe's best pool area. They had indoor and outdoor pools and all different kinds of pools.

The Eds were the first at the pool in their trunks. They were resting on chairs. Ed was on the left chair, Double-D was in the right chair, and Eddy was in the center chair. Ed had his green Robolech swimming trunks. Double-D had his blue trunks. Eddy had his black trunks with silver stripes. They were hanging at one of the circular outdoor pools.

"It's nice to hang out at the pool once in a while." Double-D said.

"I wonder what would happen if the ladies get here." Eddy said.

"Eddy, we don't even know if the girls are even coming."

"I'm sure they're going to come."

And just as he was talking about the girls, the girls arrived. Konata arrived in a blue one-piece bathing suit. Tsukasa and Kagami wore a pink and white tankini and a red tankini, respectively. Miyuki wore a white bikini. They didn't notice the guys at first. When, Double-D checked himself that's when he noticed he was starting to feel something odd with his nose. Then, the girls went over to see the guys.

"Hey guys." Konata said.

"Hi." Ed replied.

"Hello, Double-D." Miyuki stated. "Wanna go swimming?" Double-D blushed.

"Sure." he replied. Miyuki grabbed his hand and got him out of his seat. But then he got a bloody nose. "Oww." Double-D checked his nose.

"What's wrong?"

"I've got a bloody nose."

"Oh. Come with me, I know where the medical facility is." Then the two of them left. Konata knew what that bloody nose meant in anime and she had a very dirty thought. She smirked at it.

"What are you smirking about?" Kagami asked Konata.

"Nothing." she noticed Ed wearing Robolech trunks. "Ed, do you watch that show?"

"Yeah." he replied.

"I like that show. Hey, can we chat over there?"

"Okay." Then, the two went over to the side.

"I doubt those guys will be back." Eddy said. Oddly, he saw Tsukasa and Kagami rest on the chairs next to him. Tsukasa was on his left and Kagami was on his right. They rested for a little while during that time the others arrived.

"Cannonball." someone shouted. Then, the three of them got soaked. They obviously got up.

"What the hell?" Eddy said. Then, they saw Jonny swimming in the pool. "Jonny."

"Sorry, Eddy." Jonny said. "I didn't see you there." Then, Jonny swam to another end of the pool.

"Um. Can I talk to him?" Tsukasa asked Eddy.

"Go ahead." Eddy said. Then, Tsukasa got up and walked off.

"Now, it's just the two of us." Kagami replied. She got up and moved to the chair where Tsukasa was. But as she sat on it, the chair broke and she fell down. "Ouch."

"Are you all right?" Eddy asked."

"Yeah. Thanks." Eddy grabbed her hand to pull her up.

"What just happened?"

"The chair broke."

"Who sat in that one?"

"Ed did."

"He must have put it on wrong." Kagami went back to her original seat and they laid back down.

Meanwhile, Kevin was going into the pool when he saw Nazz swimming gracefully in the pool in her golden-yellow bikini. He was blushing at the sight as she swam over to him and got out of the pool.

"Hey Kevin." Nazz said.

"Uh. Hi." Kevin replied. Nazz was confused and she looked down. Her face got incredibly red; she hugged Kevin very tight. "Hey, what gives? Why are you…" Then, he noticed that Nazz's top fell off as she left the pool. "Okay. Let's get you elsewhere." Kevin and Nazz walked off to another room in that position.

Then, Jonny remerged from the water with this time Nazz's top got on his face.

"Ahh. Who turned out the lights?" he asked. Then, he saw the top pulled off his face by Tsukasa. She looked at it.

"Whose are these?" she thought as she looked at the bikini top. As Kevin got Nazz in a safe spot, I meant in a place where she could not be seen topless, Kevin went back to get Nazz's top. He ends up finding Tsukasa with it. He walks to her.

"Hey, Tsukasa. That belongs to a friend of mine, and she lost it. I'm going to take it to her." Kevin stated. "Can you allow me to take it to her?" Tsukasa thought about it and she was going to make sure he was telling the truth.

"I guess you can have it just as long as you return it to your friend." Tsukasa said as she handed the bikini top to Kevin.

"I am going to return it to her." Then, Kevin took the top and went back to the place Nazz hid. When he got there, she had a white towel around her breasts.

"This has to be the most embarrassing moment in my life." Nazz said.

"Don't worry. It's over now." Kevin replied.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Why did your top fall off Nazz?" Kevin asked her.

"I don't know why my top fell off." Nazz replied.

"I was just wondering. Anyway, here is your top back." Kevin handed the top back to Nazz.

"Don't you look, okay?"

"Okay." Kevin turned around but didn't leave the location. He probably wanted a peek but he didn't. Nazz had put her top back on and double checked to make sure it was secure. "Are you done yet?"

"Yeah. I'm done. Let's head back." Nazz headed back to the pool holding Kevin's hand.

To Be Continued…

"Wait, what about Lucky Channel?" Akira asked with her cute voice.

"We're not ready yet." Minoru replied.

"Ohh." Akira groaned.


	9. Crazy Pool Eds: Part 2

Crazy Pool Eds: Part 2

Previously, on Eddy Star… The guys and girls went to the Crazy Eights Pool Complex to spent the day there. Those were the events that happened that day. There was more stuff to come.

**Note:** The next three paragraphs happen at the same time.

While the events of Part one went on, Double-D was sitting down with Miyuki as she brought him some medicine for his bloody nose. Miyuki is still in her bikini, obviously.

"Thanks Miyuki." Double-D said.

"That's all right. You did nothing wrong." Miyuki replied. Some time went by and the bleeding was later brought under control.

"I don't know what happened. How did I just get a nose bleed here?"

"Well, it is a little humid out, so I don't think it is the humidity."

"I didn't get hit hard in that area, either. So, why did I get one?"

"I'm not sure either. I don't think you have any allergies."

"I don't. And I constantly check my Vitamin C. What's causing this bloody nose?" Miyuki looked over and she saw Tsukasa hand a bikini top over to Kevin. "Who's the top belongs to?"

"It belongs to a girl."

"I'm sorry." Miyuki went back to Double-D. "I didn't know what that was about."

"I think your nose is better." Double-D stood up. "I think you can go swimming now."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Miyuki was going to go to the spa area but she slipped. Double-D went to catch her but he slipped too. Double-D landed on his back and Miyuki landed on top of him. Their lips accidently smacked. As they pulled back, the two of them blushed. The two of them got back up. "Uh. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." Then, Double-D saw how beautiful she was. He, then, noticed he got another nose bleed. "What the…? Another bloody nose? You got to be kidding me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hit you there did I?"

"No, you didn't."

"I'll get some more medicine." Miyuki went to get some more medicine not knowing why Double-D kept getting bloody noses.

Meanwhile, over with Kagami and Eddy; they were resting on the chairs that were placed there by the guys earlier.

"So, it's like I said." Kagami stated.

"I understand." Eddy replied. Kagami rested on the chair and pushed a button by accident.

"Chair Emergency Put Away Sequence Activated." a computer said.

"Oh Crap." Kagami said. She got out of the chair and the chair folded up. "Uhh?" She went back to the chair to try to open it. She tried and failed. "Why won't it open?" She tugged on it.

"Here let me try." Eddy said. Kagami handed him the chair. Eddy struggled to get it open. "Oh forget it." He threw the chair away not looking.

"Oww. My head hurts." said a random ten-year-old girl.

"Sorry."

"Forget it." Kagami said. "We'll just improvise." Then, Kagami, as no one was paying attention to them, laid on her back on top of Eddy. His face turned blood-red when she did this. "For some odd reason, this feels comfortable."

"Wait, when Double-D gets in a position like this, he gets a nosebleed?" Eddy asked.

"Yes. That might be the case." I replied.

"Then, when I'm in the same position, I don't get one?"

"Do you want me to give you one?"

"Yes." Eddy caught himself. "Oops." Then, I appeared. I was a tall slender European man which had short brown hair and dark brown eyes; I, also, had a moustache and a trimmed beard, I wore green and gray swimming trunks on.  
>"Okay." I said. Then, I gave a hard punch to Eddy's face. Blood came out of Eddy's nose due to the blunt force trauma. "There's your nose bleed. Can I go back now?"<p>

"Yeah." Eddy said with a tear in his eye. "Oww." Then, I went back to my place.

"You okay?" Kagami asked.

"Fine." Eddy replied.

"Come on. I'll get you some ice."

**Note: **The description above is an accurate description of B. J. Williams.

** Note:** Personally, I would not do that. However, it makes a good "What the hell" moment.

Lucky Channel

"Hiya Luckies." Akira said in her cute voice. Akira was wearing a blue bikini. "It's now time for the Crazy Eights Pool Episode of Lucky Channel. So, raise your hands and go 'Yay!'" Minoru was wearing black swimming trunks.

"It's nice to out of the regular room, once in a while." Minoru said.

"Yeah."

"Uh, guys. You should know that this camera isn't water-proof." Hitoshi said.

"That's okay." Akira said in her cute voice. "As long as water doesn't hit it, it will be fine."

"And you do know the is the season finale, right?"

"What?" she said in her normal voice.

"This is the season finale."

"Oh, boy." She knelt back. "This is the point where actors get laid off temporarily and they have to get another job until the next season begins."

"Akira, it's not that bad." Minoru stated. "You get to have a break from the busy schelude."

"I wonder where Rolf went."

"He went to the spa area." Hitoshi said.

"Wait, I didn't know there was a spa area here."

"Yeah."

"Man, after this I'm going to go to the spa area."

"Cannonball." Jonny shouted as he made a big splash. Unfortunately, the water hit the camera. The camera began to malfunction.

"Ah, my camera!" Hitoshi shouted. "Look what you did to my camera, you %&# bastard."

"Uh oh!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Jonny began to swim away. "Get back here, you %&# piece of $%^#!" Hitoshi dove into the water too leaving the camera there. The camera tilted a bit.

"There goes our main cameraman." Akira said to Minoru. "Talk about language issues. That guy used more profanity in a few seconds than the author of this story does in an hour."

"Who's going to be the cameraman, now?" Minoru said.

"Rolf will do it." Rolf said as he went to the camera.

"Rolf, where the hell were you!" Akira asked.

"Rolf noticed that Season one of Lucky Channel was going to be available on DVD."

"Wait, I thought this was season one."

"It's were finishing season two."

"Wait, then who came before me!" Akira was ticked. "Who was the one before me!" Then the music began playing.

"It's time to go now." Minoru said. Then, he went to dive in the pool.

"Well, it's time to go." Akira said in her cute voice. "Bye-nii!" She dove in the pool. Then, Rolf jumped into the pool with the camera.

"Wait, that camera isn't waterproof."


	10. The Part Time Job & Miyuki

The Part-time Job and Miyuki's Confession

The girls met up at the school the next day. Konata was eating a chocolate cornet, as usual. Tsukasa was sitting with her having her lunch.

"So Kona-chan," Tsukasa said. "What did you talk to Ed about?"

"I and Ed talked about plenty of stuff."

"Like what?"

"We talked about various animes and video games. I didn't know he was a slight otaku like me. I loaned him some of my mangas to read. How was your time with the black kid?"

"Don't you mean Jonny?"

"Yeah, him. I saw you go over there with Jonny."

"We swam together in the pool. He helped me how to do a back flip in the water. I was surprise how good of a swimmer he was. There was one thing odd about him."

"And that would be?"

"He has a friend named Plank, he's a piece of wood." Konata was left speechless. "Uh, Kona-chan?"

"Okay, that is weird. That should be done in an anime."

"But isn't this an anime?"

"Well, you have a point there. You do like him do you?"

"Sort of, but not in that kind of way." As she said this Ed appeared. Konata looked over and saw him.

"Hi, Ed."

"Hey, Konata." Ed responded. "What's up?"

"I'm doing well."

"How did you like those manga?"

"They were great." He pulled out the mangas. "You can have them back." He handed the books back to Konata.

"Hey thanks."

"You want to head to the library after lunch?"

"I didn't think you went to the library, Kona-chan." Tsukasa stated.

"You can go there besides getting books." Konata replied.

After lunch, they headed to the Kasukabe Public Library. There, Konata and Ed were looking for the manga section, when they encountered Eddy dressed nicely.

"Eddy." Ed said.

"Hi, Ed." Eddy replied. "Hey, Konata."

"Hi Eddy." Konata stated. "What's up?"

"Working." Eddy said.

"I didn't know you worked at the library."

"I don't I have to volunteer. No pay either"

"How come?"

"Well…"

Flashback

A little while ago, Eddy was looking at the edge of the shelf looking at some book.

"Ah man. This stinks." Eddy said as he put the book back. "This is a bummer." He leaned back and the whole shelf fell back. Eddy turned around. "Oh crap." The shelf went onto another shelf and the row went down like dominos. This caused a lot of damage to the floor and other equipment. Eddy was caught by the janitor. "Uhh… He did it." He pointed to a baby.

"Yeah right." the janitor said. "You know you are going to have to pay for that."

Back to present

"Oh so that's what happened." Konata said. Then, the janitor came up.

"Eddy, are you done with that floor section yet?" said the janitor.

"Almost sir." Eddy replied.

"Finish up. It's almost time for your break." The janitor left watching Eddy making sure he does his job.

"Uh guys. I have to get this done. Then I'll be done."

"Sure thing." Konata replied.

"Okay, Eddy." Ed said.

Miyuki was in class trying to focus on the class work. However, she was distracted with her thoughts. That one moment at the pool occupied her thoughts. That one accidental kiss.

"Miyuki. Miyuki? MIYUKI!" shouted the professor.

"Uh, what?" Miyuki replied.

"You have been dozing out recently. You should get some more rest."

"Okay." The teacher went back to his educating but Miyuki was still preoccupied.

"I don't know. Should I tell Double-D what I feel about him? If so, how would he react? There's only one way to find out. I will have to tell him tonight. I'm so nervous." Miyuki thought.

It was in the evening, Miyuki was walking down the sidewalk on her way home and she encountered Double-D. She walked over to him.

"Hey, Miyuki." Double-D said.

"Hey." Miyuki responded. She was kind of nervous.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Then, Miyuki was blushing.

"Well, something has to be up. We have known each other for at least two months."

"It's just…" She sighed.

"Just what?"

"It's just… I really really like you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I am."

"Well, to the truth… I really like you too. I just can't get you off my mind."

"Same here." Then, the two went over and hugged each other. "When I think of you I can't get you off my mind. I feel I'm not complete without you."

"I feel the same way as well. But don't worry; with me you will never be alone." Miyuki looked up at Double-D.

"Will you promise me this?" Miyuki asked Double-D.

"I promise you this." They looked into each others' eyes. And then they kissed. It was a very passionate kiss. That kiss had bonded the two of them. They broke the kiss.

"That was… very… enjoyable."

"Yes. Miyuki, it is enjoyable." Then, they kissed again.

Meanwhile walking down the street, Konata, Kagami, and Tsukasa were talking.

"I'm telling you, Kagami." Konata said. "Miyuki likes Double-D."

"She's not into guys like that, you know." Kagami replied.

"But then, how comes she has acted weird around Double-D?"

"How should I know?"

"You know she didn't light up before she met him." Tsukasa said.

"But I'm sure she wouldn't kiss…" Kagami said. Then, she saw Miyuki kissing Double-D. "Okay, I stand corrected. She likes Double-D."

"From the looks of it, it looks like love." Konata said to Kagami and Tsukasa.

"I don't know, if it is love or not." Tsukasa said.

"I don't know about you two but I think we should just move away for a bit."

After that passionate kiss, Double-D stayed with Miyuki and decided to take her home. Double-D toke her to the doorstop.

"I have to go now." Double-D said. He turned to leave.

"Wait," Miyuki said. "Can you at least spent the night?"

"I have to go."

"Please."

"Well… I guess this one time."

"Thank you." Double-D went back to the door. Both Miyuki and Double-D entered the house.

It was in the guest room where the two of them slept. They were holding each other like a child would hold a teddy bear. They were asleep with each other. Miyuki was glad with Double-D being by her side. Same with Double-D, however, he was thinking about what was to come.

**Note: **Double-D and Miyuki DID NOT have sex. If any perverts are wondering. If they did, this fanfiction would be rated "M" wouldn't it? Before you answer, it is a rhetorical question.


	11. Love Triangle

Love Triangle

Kagami Hiiragi P.O.V.

I was just at school one day, but that one day I will never forget. I was going to school early that morning; the bus didn't come because the bus broke down. So, I had to walk to school. However, Kevin came on his motorcycle.

"Hey, Kagami." he said. "Want a lift? I was just on my way to school."

"Sure." I replied. I needed a way to get to school so I hopped onto Kevin's motorcycle. He handed me a helmet and I put it on.

"Hold on tight." He started the motorcycle and he went forward toward the school. I felt so warm with him near me. I felt like falling asleep on him he was that warm. I thought a little bit about Kevin with myself.

I heard the vehicle stop.

"Hey, Kagami." he said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"We're here." I got up from Kevin and got off the bike.

"Thanks, Kevin."

"You're welcome." Kevin then left. I felt like I wanted to be with him more. I went to class. I did pay attention but I felt like I needed to be with Kevin. After my first set of classes, I met up with Konata and my sister, Tsukasa.

"Hey, I'm here now." I said.

"Hi, big sis." Tsukasa stated. "I thought you were going to take the bus."

"I went to school with Kevin."

"You like Kevin don't you, Kagamin." Konata bluntly said. She was having a chocolate cornet like she normally does.

"No, I don't." I lied. I couldn't help but blush.

"Don't be a liar."

"I'm not lying. I like Eddy." Oddly, I had feelings for Eddy too.

"So, you like Eddy?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I like Ed as a friend."

"I do kind of like Jonny." Tsukasa said.

"Isn't he the one that talks to a piece of wood?" I asked my sister.

"Yeah. But I don't know why. I kind of like Kevin too." I was shocked when I heard my sister say that.

"My sister and Kevin?" I thought. "Yeah right." Then, Miyuki came in, and she was very happy. She was so happy, something must have happened.

"Hello everyone." she stated.

"Hi, Miyuki-chan." Konata said. "You sure are happy today."

"Thanks." Miyuki replied.

"I'm just wondering." I said. "Why are you so happy today?"

"I found my love."

"Who?"

"Double-D."

"I noticed you two were kissing yesterday. Are you sure you aren't rushing it?"

"Don't worry, I'm not rushing it. I talked about it with Double-D and he said he would be my boyfriend." I was speechless.

"Did I want to have Kevin or Eddy to be my boyfriend, if at all?" I thought. I had to leave the cafeteria for the second set of classes. I started to head home afterwards. Then, Eddy appeared.

"Hey, Kagami." Eddy said.

"Hi Eddy." I said. I blushed when he appeared.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I don't know." I said seriously without scaring him.

"Okay. I was going to ask if I can take you home." I thought about the time at the pool.

"I guess. We can go home together." So, we started to walk home together. I told Tsukasa I would walk home today. I could help but hold hands with Eddy. He blushed from me holding hands. "You don't mind if we hold hands, don't we?"

"Uh, Sure." he replied. So, we continued down the road until we reached my house. We said our good-byes. I felt I didn't want to leave him, and I wanted to spend more time with him. It was the same thing with Kevin.

I felt uneasy for the rest of the night. "Who do I want to be with?" I asked myself. "Kevin or Eddy? And will I feel this way for a little bit or will it last until I decide?". Those were the questions I asked myself before falling asleep for the night.

Lucky Channel

"Hi there, Luckies. It's time for the premiere of the second season of Lucky Channel. Hurray!" Akira said in her very cute voice. "I'm Akira Kogami. With the two official assistants, Minoru Shiraishi and Rolf."

"It's nice to be back." Minoru said.

"Rolf is now an official member of the Lucky Channel crew." Rolf replied.

"This is the beginning of the second season." Akira said. "We will have more stuff to do here."

"Good. I'm glad to do my job again." stated Hitoshi.

"Good for you." Akira said in her normal voice. "Huh. We didn't to cover much in the first season, so I don't know what will be of that season."

"It's going to go on DVD." Minoru said.

"What?"

"It… is… going… to… be… on… DVD." Minoru holds up the DVD pack.

"Let me see that." Akira said as she snatched it from Minoru.

"Hey." Akira looked it over.

"Oh. Can Rolf see it?" Rolf asked.

"Uh." Akira said. "Fine." Rolf held the DVD opened it up and put it in the DVD player.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Hitoshi said.

"How come?" Akira said. "I wanna see myself."

"I have the DVD."

"Wait," Akira said mad. "If you have the DVD, then what's in…"

Then, the DVD player started playing audio. "OH, BABY BABY BABY. OH! DATING A BABY BABY BABY OH!"

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone was covering their ears, almost everyone. "SOMEBODY TURN IT OFF!" Rolf turned it off.

"Rolf wonders who the singer was." Rolf said. "It sounded like crap."

"Who the hell put a Rustin' Beaver CD in place of the real DVD?" Minoru asked. One of the crew members busted out laughing.

"Oh god. You should have seen your faces." said the crew member. Minoru growled.

"Uh oh." The crew member ran.

"GET OVER HERE!" shouted Hitoshi. He ran off after the crew member. He caught up and started beating him up. The music started playing.

"Oh. It's time to go now." Akira said in her cute voice. "I hate it when times like this end. Well, we'll see you later. Bye-nii!" The screen went up.

"Yes." Hitoshi said. "Justice is served."


	12. Monkey See, Monkey Ed

Monkey See, Monkey Ed

Ed was on his laptop computer outside under a tree, then Konata appeared looking over his shoulder. She noticed that he was going on to the Wizard & Warriors MMORPG.

"Hey, Ed." Konata said.

"Hi, Konata." Ed replied.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. Going on Wizards & Warriors."

"You have an account?"

"Yeah."

"I just happen to have an account too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have a very powerful character."

Then, Ed logged on to his account. As he revealed his character to Konata, she was shocked. Not only was Ed's character one of Konata's allies, his character was the one her character was married too.

"What's wrong, Konata?"

"Nothing." Ed checked his account and put the computer to the side. A man nearby was cleaning the windows using that same tree. Then, his bucket fell.

"I noticed it's hot out. You know any place where we can cool off?" Then the bucket full of water fell on Konata's head soaking her with water.

"That answers your question." That same guy was so clumsy he knocked the nearest beehive down and that landed on Ed's lap. The bees were put in a mad frenzy and they went after Ed and Konata. The two ran from the bees while they were getting stung over and over. The guy who was clumsy fell over out if the tree and fell into an open manhole. He did a Wilhelm scream. When they arrived at Kagami's house, they were covered in bee stings.

"What happened to you?" Kagami asked.

"Bee stings." Konata replied.

"Fine." Kagami went upstairs to get some antihistamine for the insect stings.

"Hey Ed, can you help get these stingers out?"

"Sure." Ed replied. They were picking the stingers out.

"We're not going to look attractive for a while."

"Yeah, not cool." Kagami returned with the Then, later came back down with the stuff.

"Here use this." she stated; Kagami tossed the bottle to them. Ed caught it. He looked at it and it said 'Kick Ass: Antihistamine'.

"Wow. Just wow."

So, Ed helps Konata get the antihistamine open. Konata placed the medicine on Ed's stings and she flirted with Ed a little bit via copping a feel. Ed was shocked at this but being naïve, he ignored it. Then, after his stings were treated. Konata's stings were being treated. Ed was doing the treating. I am not going to describe her dirty thoughts because this fan fiction is rated T. After the treating, Ed realized he forgot his computer at the one area. So, after treating each others' wounds, Ed dashed back to get his computer in his classical manner taking Konata with him. When, he almost made it there he ran into a telephone pole.

"Ow." he said.

"Are you okay?" Konata asked.

"I'm fine." They reached the location to find his laptop was stolen.

"Oh shit. My laptop is gone." Then, he noticed up in the tree above him was his laptop. "There it is."

"But how'd it get up there?" Then, a Japanese macaque appeared in the tree.

"Monkey." Then, it grabbed the laptop and ran for it. "Hey. We got to stop the monkey."

"Wait Ed." Then, Konata was taken. "Here we go again." she said breaking the fourth wall. Ed chased the monkey around Kasukabe. They ended up going in circles. Then, the monkey went into the farmlands outside the city and went into a tree. Ed and Konata were at the base. Ed was mad after that chase and the monkey giving him the bird. Ed got frustrated and he grabbed the tree base. "Ed, you're gonna…" Ed ripped the tree out of the ground.

"I have you now."

"What the… how is that even possible?" The monkey was trying to get a spot to get out of there. Then, the monkey grabbed something from his items, it was a manga. And threw it and landed in Ed's face. Ed dropped the tree to get the manga off his face; he looked at it and he saw the most horrifying image he saw. He screamed at the top of his lungs, repeatedly as he looked at it. "Ed? Ed!" Ed stopped screaming. "Ed, it's just a yaoi."

"Oh." Ed replied. "But it is scary."

"That's because you're looking at the most adult part." Konata took the yaoi from his hands, closed it up and put it down. "The monkey is getting away." The monkey almost got away but it was hit by a wooden throwing star. The monkey dropped the laptop and Ed caught it. "Okay, never mind." She looked around. "Who's there?"

"We are Ninja and Oakman." the voice said.

"That sounds like Jonny." Ed said.

"Plank, don't blow are cover." Then, Jonny fell out of a nearby tree and got caught in one of the lower branches. Plank hit the ground.

"Yep. That's Jonny trying to be a ninja. But he did have a nice shot."

"ED!" Sara shouted. "Where are you?"

"Sara?" Ed replied. Sara found him with Konata next to an uprooted tree with a monkey on the ground.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Sara asked.

"Nothing."

"Easy. Ed was just getting his computer back from a monkey." Konata said to Sara. That ended up shutting Sara up.

I'm out of ideas, so I'll go to Lucky Channel now.

Lucky Channel

"Hello Luckies." Minoru said. "I am Minoru Shiraishi. And this is Rolf."

"Hello." Rolf said. Akira wasn't there at the moment.

"Akira isn't here right now. So, we are trying to figure out what to do." Some seconds of silence went by, and Hitoshi was starting to take a nap.

"Without Akira, we don't really have much of a Lucky Channel." Hitoshi said. He yawned. "But we can give it a try. Where is she at anyway?"

"I thought you would know." Rolf said.

"She's at tryouts for a new movie." a random crew member said.

"Trying to get back onto the main stream, it seems."

"Yeah." Minoru replied. "So, now what? Do we just cut it here?"

"We don't have anything to talk about." Hitoshi said. "By the way, there's a new arcade up in town, if you guys want to go there."

"Okay."


End file.
